The invention relates to a follower industrial truck driven by a motor, with a handle lever.
From DE 12 39 573 there is known a follower industrial truck with a steering handle lever which is linked about a horizontal axis to a steering base which for its part is pivotally mounted about a vertical axis. From DE 27 51 333 there is known a follower industrial truck with which the steering handle lever is mounted to the upper end of a steering shaft which extends vertically downwards through the housing of the drive part. With both industrial trucks on the handle lever head there is provided a driving switch whose operation determines the direction of travel as well as the travel speed.
From DE 37 16 375 a handle lever guided motor-driven industrial truck is known with which the handle lever in the region of the handle, for controlling the drive motor, comprises a switch actuation organ which can be operated at random. For this purpose the handle is displaceably guided, wherein the movement is acquired by a suitable switch which instructs the direction of travel of the vehicle. With this provision it is to be prevented that on picking up the handle lever from the lowered down position or by lowering down from a folded up position the actuating organs for the travel drive are not inadvertently actuated on grasping the handle and the travel drive is switched on.
From DE 24 43 375 there is known an industrial truck with which the upper part of a handle lever is telescopically arranged with respect to the other handle lever part. A spring arrangement is provided so that the upper handle lever part is held in a neutral position. With the adjustment of the upper rod part this also carries out a rotational movement in order to make the adjustment noticeable to the operating person. Switches are provided which are actuated with an adjustment of the upper handle lever part in order to change the drive speed of the industrial truck when the adjustment has reached a predetermined value. The control of the travelling speed via the upper handle lever part on the one hand has a safety aspect. If the upper handle lever part is let go, it automatically goes into the neutral position so that the drive is switched off. With an approach somewhat onto the operating person there is effected an automatic switch-over so that a special approach switch is not required. On the other hand a special travel switch is not required.